Legend of Aang Collections: Water
by Attropus
Summary: A collections of one-shots about the people of the Water Tribe. Including, but not limited to, the people of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Current Story - "Baby Steps" - Yue is preparing for her first official duty as heir to the Water Tribe Chiefdom. But all she wants to do is go out and play. Adulting is hard.
1. Hahn's Crush

Competition: May 2015 Monthly Competition/ Battleship Challenge

Task: Someone confesses something/ write about anyone from the Water Tribe

Word Count: 1846

Main Characters: Katara, Hahn, Sokka, Aang

Summary: After the Siege of the North, Team Avatar stays in the city for a few days to help rebuild. Hahn's reveals his love for Katara and she is not too happy about it.

* * *

 **Hahn's Crush**

Katara lifted her arms into the air and with seemingly effortless grace and water floated from the canal. She swiftly morphed the water into a solid wall of ice. She did this three more times, creating the four walls of the house and then once more to add the roof. Even in the cold of the North Pole her exertion brought beads of sweat to her skin and they rolled down her face. She sighed and wiped them away with her sleeve. Katara took a moment to catch her breath. In the three days since the Fire Nation's attack had been repulsed she was fairly certain she'd helped to rebuild hundreds of homes. It wasn't as thrilling as fighting, but it was just as exhausting. She rolled her shoulders, getting ready to start on another house.

"Hey, Katara," Aang landed next to her and flipped his glider closed.

"Hi, Aang. What is it?" Katara said smiling and lowering her arms.

"It's time for dinner."

"Oh!" Katara looked over at the horizon in surprise and saw the sun's edge just making contact with it. She also saw that she was one of the only waterbenders left at work. "I didn't realize how late it had gotten."

"I know." Aang said with sheepish grin, "that's why I came to get you."

"Okay," Katara lifted her arms back up and glanced at Aang, "but just one more house before we go."

"Alright," Aang said, "let me help you."

Together they quickly finished the last house for the day and walk to the palace. Aang lead the way and Katara followed close behind him. She didn't really have much to say. All she wanted to do was eat and go to bed. Tomorrow would be another long day of reconstruction, and as much as she loved helping people, the grinding work was starting to wear on her. She looked at Aang, who cast occasional looks back at her. He still had a spring in his step despite everything he'd been through in the past few days. She wished that he could give her some of that energy.

"You alright, Katara?" Aang finally asked, breaking the silence of their walk.

"Yeah," she answered honestly, "just tired." They walked up the steps of the palace and the smell of the food made her stomach growl. The meals weren't as elaborate as that first feast they had been treated to upon their arrival in the North, but Katara still appreciated eating watertribe cuisine after traveling for so long. She told herself to savor every meal they had left, because soon they'd be in the skies again and back to eating whatever they could find.

Aang and Katara got in the food line. It was very long. Katara's stomach grumbled again. She wouldn't allow herself to get annoyed, though. All the people around her had lost so much. They would all suffer through this together.

"Man," Aang said letting out a sigh, "is he ever going to smile again?" Aang pointed to someone sitting at the long tables set out for the homeless. Katara followed to where his finger was pointing with her eyes and found Sokka. He was prodding his noodles with his chopsticks and had one hand on his chin.

"Don't worry, Aang. He'll be okay." Katara said with a bright tone of voice, but even she doubted her words. Sokka had really loved Yue, and now she was gone. They waited patiently for their noodles and then went to sit with him. "Hey, Sokka." She greeted her brother with that same bright tone.

"Oh," he said sounding uninterested and looked up at both of them, "hey, Katara. Hey, Aang." Katara gave Aang a pleading look and sat down next to Sokka.

"Soooooooo," Aang said, drawing out his words as he sat down on Sokka's other side. "How did the rebuilding efforts go on your end."

"Oh just great!" Sokka snapped, but Katara was glad that he was at least showing some kind of emotion. Even if it was anger. He continued, "I had to work under a slimeball all day. It was just wonderful."

"Who are you talking about?" Katara asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hahn," Sokka said in a low whisper, then shouted out, "who else would I be talking about?" He groaned and shoveled several mouthfuls of noodles into his mouth. He swallowed and grumbled, "I can't wait to get out of this place."

"We'll be leaving with Master Paku in three days," Aang said, giving Sokka an encouraging look, "let's just all keep doing what we can to help the Northern Watertribe the best we can until then."

Sokka didn't seem to be listening to Aang. His eyes were focused straight ahead. "Here comes the jerk now."

Katara recognized the boy Sokka was staring down. He'd returned from the king's mission to kill Admiral Zhao in failure, but still held his head high. It seemed to her like he was doing his best to help his tribe. Still, she knew that he was a slimeball, as Sokka had said. Yue had just made the ultimate sacrifice for her people in the battle against the Fire Nation, and he was already pursuing new girls. Katara rolled her eyes. She didn't care about his love life. "Don't get all worked up over him Sokka. He's not worth your time." Hahn looked up from his food and made eye contact with Katara. He flicked a lock of hair from in front of his eyes and winked at her. Katara had to stifle a gag.

"Look's like someone has an admirer." Sokka said and nudged her in the ribs.

"Ugh," Katara gave into her urge to gag, "please, Sokka, now while I'm eating."

"Yeah, seriously," Aang agreed. Katara looked over at him and saw a look of disgust on his face. They all finished eating in silence. Katara realized this was for the best. They were all on edge. Right now, the less they talked, the better.

When Katara finished, she stood up and found herself face to face with Hahn. "Ah!" She yelped in surprise, nearly dropping her bowl and chopsticks in the process.

"Forgive me for startling you, Cat-tara of the Southern Water Tribe," he said with a small bow.

"It's Katara, actually," she said correcting his horrible pronunciation of her name.

"Of course," he said flippantly and took her hand, "I noticed you were looking at me from across the table, and to be completely honest I've been looking at you lately, too. You are beautiful and fierce, and I admire you for that. I'd be honored to court one as fine as you." He took her hand and kissed it. Katara immediately recoiled into the table.

"Not interested, buddy," Katara started to storm off, but Hahn grabbed her by the wrist.

"Now, just hold on a second."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister!" Sokka jumped from his seat and yelled inches from Hahn's face. Katara yanked her arms from Hahn's grasp and Sokka grabbed the other boy by the shirt collar. "You're disgusting. Yue just passed a few days ago and you're already chasing girls?"

"You want to go again?" Hahn threatened.

"Guys, please stop." Aang got up and stood between the older boys and pushed them apart. "We shouldn't be fighting now. We need to focus on rebuilding the city."

"Sokka, stop." Katara said harshly and narrowed her eyes.

"But, Katara-" Sokka started.

"This is my fight." She cut him off. "Hahn, you want your date? You have to beat me first," Katara said pointing to her chest.

"Katara," Aang said, "I just said we shouldn't be fighting."

"It's fine Aang. This chump doesn't stand a chance against me," she said with a cocky smile.

Aang facepalmed. "That's not the point!"

"Alright," Hahn said, "no girl, even a waterbender, stands a chance against me in combat." He flicked his hair again. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Katara tightened one hand into a fist and pounded it into her other hand in front of her, "don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl." Katara lead the way out of the palace and to the same place where she'd spared with Master Paku for the first time. She turned on a dime and stood in her fighting stance facing Hahn. Behind him she saw Sokka, Aang, and quite a large crowd that had followed them.

Hahn put up his fists. "I better get a kiss out of this, too. After all the effort you're making me go to."

"A kiss? Sure," said Katara, "but if I win, you have to run a lap around the palace. Stark naked."

"Fine." Hahn agreed to her terms.

Katara rolled his eyes. She didn't know where he got his confidence, but it was about to cost him quite a bit of his pride. Hahn charged at her with a battle cry, and for an instant Katara considered toying with him, but she decided it would be better to put him in his place quickly and show him how much better than him she really was. With a flick of her wrist a water tendril shot out from the pool of water behind Hahn. She wrapped it around one of his ankles and he sprawled to the ground. Before he could recover, she whipped her arms around her head and sent a wave of water crashing into him from the pool behind her. She froze the wave, leaving Hahn dangling upside down with his legs encased in the ice. Katara walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes. "Looks like I win." She crossed her arms.

"I want a rematch! You got lucky." He squirmed as he tried to free his legs from the ice.

Sokka walked up to Katara and put his arm around her shoulder. He was laughing heartily, "lucky? She destroyed you! Just admit it, you lost." Sokka pointed right at Hahn's face.

Katara thawed the ice and Hahn fell unceremoniously at their feet. This caused Sokka's laughter to intensify. Katara smiled. She was glad to see her happy brother again. This was just a small distraction from his grief, but Katara was glad she was able to do at least this much for him. "Now, keep up your end of the deal." She demanded.

Hahn got to his feet rapidly and dusted the snow from his clothes. It didn't do him much good because completely soaked. Katara saw his teeth chatter. He looked around and saw the crowd. His cheeks turned bright red.

"Well?" Sokka pressed.

Hahn grumbled and began to disrobed. Katara averted her eyes, she hadn't wanted to actually see him naked when she gave her condition for the duel, she'd just wanted to humiliate him. She heard his footsteps as he took off running and everyone around burst into laughter. Katara looked up and saw his retreating form and she had to admit to herself that, in spite of all his flaws, he did have a cute butt.

* * *

 **Hello all! Just so you know, requests and reviews welcome for every collection. Happy Reading!**


	2. Promises

**Task:** Write about a major milestone in a character's life. (Katara: Bumi's Birth)

 **Prompts:** (object) outgrown clothes, (dialogue) "Look how big you've gotten!," (smell) alcohol, (genre) family, and (quote) "Your life does not get better by chance. It gets better by change."

 **Word Count:** 1996

 **Main Characters:** Katara, Aang

 **Summary:** Katara and Aang ponder what life will be like for them when their first child is born.

* * *

Katara groaned as she rolled over and reached out for Aang. Her eyes flew open with a start when she discovered his side of the bed was vacant and cold. A moment later she came to her senses. She knew very well that Aang wasn't there, and that he would be gone for nearly two more weeks. That didn't stop him from getting into her dreams. She often woke thinking that he would be there. She frowned and looked down at her massive baby bump, hoping that the baby would wait for its father to get back before making an appearance.

"Good morning," she said rubbing her belly and looking down at it with love. "You better wait for Daddy to get home before you pop out." She said in a scolding tone and giggled at the absurdity of talking to an unborn child who certainly wouldn't remember anything Katara was saying. Still, it was comforting to her, so she knew she would do it again. Just as she had done many times before.

Out the window she noticed that the sun was high in the sky. It had to be well past noon. With a grunt of exertion, she pushed herself up and gingerly moved her feet from under the covers and onto the smooth wooden floor. She stood and stretched, trying to relieve her aching back to no avail, but her stomach rumbled loudly. Thankfully, out of hunger and not because of the baby. This was just another confirmation of how late into the day she had really slept.

It was time to get moving. Katara walked over to her closet quite briskly for a woman so far along in her pregnancy. A smile crosses her lips as she sifts through her hangers past several pairs of outgrown clothes. Every size bigger was one step closer to her first child's birth. That day was approaching fast, Katara knew, and she everyday she pondered if it was a boy or a girl. Even though her and Aang had agreed that he would pick the name of their first child, she couldn't help but think of names she wanted for their child. She flip-flopped quite a bit, but this morning she liked Kya, if it was a girl, and Pakku, if it was a boy. They were both Water Tribe names and both honored important people in her life. However, she knew that whatever name Aang picked, she would approve. She had tried to get him to tell her, or at least give her a clue, about any names he was leaning toward, but he refused, saying that he wanted to keep it a surprise with a smile and the typical mischievous glint that he had in his eyes.

Katara felt a warm tear stream down her cheek and clutched her chest. She missed him so much it caused her physical pain. She sighed, knowing that he was fine. But, that faith that she had in him didn't make dealing with his long absences any easier on her. She brushed the tear away and composed herself. There was no need to worry the Air Acolytes, and they surely would be anxious if she came out of her room with tears flowing freely down her face. She picked the first outfit she saw that fit her in her current form, a jade green outfit that had been a gift from Toph, put it on and headed for the kitchen. There was no point in staying in her room lamenting how much she missed her husband. She needed to keep busy to keep her spirits up. Her first order of business was getting some food in her stomach.

Instead of going to the shared dining room where the Acolytes ate, she headed for her and Aang's private dining quarters. She made a habit of eating with the Acolytes when Aang was away, but she figured it would be best to dine alone at the moment, just in case she succumbed to her emotions again.

As she opened the door the smell of stewing sea prunes caught her nose. She cocked an eyebrow and walked closer to the kitchen. None of the Air Acolytes would come into their private quarters without permission, and she doubted any of them even knew how to make sea prunes. The clanking sounds of someone clumsily cooking got louder with each steps she took. She wondered if Sokka had come for a surprise visit. Peeking her head around cautiously, she glimpsed the intruder. "Aang?" she asked her confusion clear on her beaming face.

He turned away from the pot he was tending with the spoon still in his hand. It splattered sea prune stew from the velocity of his movements. Katara laughed at his clumsiness. "Hey, sweetie!" He yelped, setting the spoon down as he rambled. "I got here early this morning and I didn't wanna bother you so-" He stopped speaking suddenly, scratching the back of his head as he looked her up and down.

"What?" Katara asked. She blushed in self consciousness.

"Look how big you've gotten!" He burst out in childlike euphoria.

Katara pursed her lips. She couldn't help but be a little put off by his off the cuff comment. They hadn't seen each other in just over three weeks and that's what he thought to say to her. She rolled her eyes, "yeah, Aang, that's what happens when a girl gets pregnant."

"I mean…" His words trailed off. "You look beautiful, too!" He exclaimed. Katara liked that much better.

"So...what brings you home so soon? I thought you'd be gone for at least another week or two." She asked earnestly, hoping that this wasn't just a quick visit before he returned to his Avatar duties.

He pulled her into a gentle hug, "what kind of father would I be if I missed the birth of our first child?" Katara just smiled in response. She couldn't find the right words to thank him. He was right. It was good for him to be here. Her chest tighten as tears of joy nearly started to flow again, but she was able to hold them back. "Now," he said holding her at arm's length by the shoulders, "leave the rest of the cooking to me. Go sit down. I'm making your favorite." He squinted in order to fit his wide smile on his face.

"I can smell it," she said with a wave and left the kitchen as her husband asked and sat at the low table dining table. While she waited, Aang came to the table with bowls, chopsticks, and other dining necessities. Each time they exchanged loving glances, but kept silent. Sometimes speaking wasn't required between them. It was a level of comfort that Katara cherished.

Katara felt water forming in her mouth when Aang finally came out with the sea prune soup. He ladled a heaping portion into her bowl before giving himself a considerably smaller amount.

Katara reached for her spoon but was stopped short. "Wait." Aang said. "I need one more thing."

"Oh, okay." Katara said, giving him a confused look as she lowered her spoon back to the table. He spun around and went back into the kitchen. When he emerged again he was carrying a decorative ceramic bottle in his right hand and a small cup in his left. He sat down next to Katara with one swift motion and then pulled the cork out.

"Whoa!" Katara stifled a cough as her nose was assaulted by the strength of the alcohol's odor.

Aang laughed at her reaction and poured himself a glass.

"The baby's not born yet, Aang. What are we celebrating?" Katara asked.

"Nothing," he said with a coy smile. "How else do you expect me to get this stuff down?"

Katara didn't quite understand, "what do you mean?"

"I need to mask the taste. Just a bit," he said with a wink.

"Oh, it can't be that bad!" She pinched his cheek in a motherly fashion. He mumbled something under his breath in response, but Katara couldn't catch it. "Hmmm?" She pressed.

"Nothing." Aang said and then took a small sip of sake.

"You know," Katara said. "It's not exactly fair that you're drinking without me since I can't have one, too." She gave him an exaggerated pouty face.

He placed that cup down and grasped her hand. "Should I stop?" He asked, his brows furrowed with concern.

"Oh, no. Aang," she said stroking face along his jawline. "I was just kidding." She added playfully.

"Well, alright, then." He kissed her on the cheek, released her hand, and took another sip from his cup. This one a bit larger than his first.

Katara took the opportunity to start on her sea prunes. She picked up her spoon once more and dunked it into the bowl of purple soup. She pulled out a hearty bite and put it in her mouth. All the flavors of her childhood exploded in her mouth. The saltiness is what she always loved the most about Water Tribe food. It was like eating the Ocean and it made her feel at home. She smiled a toothless grin and some of the soup dripped down her chin. Aang chuckled and handed her a napkin. She took it and quickly wiped her face. "Thank you, sweetie!" She hugged Aang tightly and pecked him on the lips. "I have to say, you are getting better at cooking Water Tribe cuisine."

"Thanks." He answered. "Eat up before it gets cold." He ran his fingers through her hair and stole one more kiss before Katara returned to her meal.

Katara didn't really need Aang's encouragement to eat her full. It was hard to find good Water Tribe food in Republic City, much less fresh produce from the Poles. After a few bites, Katara realized that Aang must have stopped by the North or South Pole to get the ingredients fresh. There was no way that she could find such flavorful sea prunes at the markets in the city. Katara cleaned out her first bowl and then a second before she was satiated. She glanced over at Aang's bowl. It sat empty as well. "See." She said matter-of-factly. "Not bad, huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed, 'not bad." The curl in his lips told Katara that he was lying, but she decided to let him off the hook. He did a good job cooking, and then eating his meal.

Suddenly, Aang gave her a serious look. "What is it, Aang?" Katara asked. She never liked what he had to say when he gave her that look.

"Katara," he said, placing his hand softly over that back of her hand and interlocking his fingers into hers. "I know I've been gone a lot recently, and I'm sorry...but, I'll try harder to be here more often. For you," his gray eyes boring into her with his intensity. "and for our child."

"Aang," Katara said, matching his intensity. "You're doing amazingly. I'm so proud of you. I know you'll do your best to be here for our family, but I promise, we'll understand when you have to be gone."

"I don't know if our children will be so forgiving…" He said gravely. "You're the most important thing in the world to me! I don't want to fail you!"

"You won't!" She wrapped her arms around him. "You never have, and you never will. Listen," she pulled away from him, so she could look deeply into his eyes. "I know this is a big change, and I'm scared, too...but I know we'll be a happy, loving family."

Aang sat there silently for a moment, and then sighed. "Your life does not get better by chance. It gets better by change...right?"

"Right." Katara said with conviction. "We have to face this change head on." She squeezed his hand tightly. "And we'll love every minute."

"Promise?" Aang asked.

"Promise."

* * *

 **Pro-bending League (season 2) semi-final round. Go Wolfbats! Enjoy :)**


	3. Baby Steps

**Competition:** Pro Bending Circuit, Season 4 Round 1

 **Task:** Someone tries something for the first time. Highlight how their lives will change if they accomplish this thing. Or how there life is different from before they started this new thing.

 **Additional Prompts:** (dialogue) "I'm nervous, but excited," (character) Yue, and (quote) "This is one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." (modified)

 **Word Count:** 1330

 **Main Characters:** Yue

 **Summary:** Yue is preparing for her first official duty as heir to the Water Tribe Chiefdom. But all she wants to do is go out and play. Adulting is hard.

* * *

Yue sat on the cushioned stool in front of her vanity. She frowned at herself in the mirror. Something didnt' look quite right, and it wasn't just the scowl plastered across her face. At this moment, she didn't resemble the regal daughter of a head of state. Her clothes and accessories would help her fit the part, but only after she was fully dressed. In her current state, simple bath robes wrapped loosely around her petite frame and her hair tied into a no-nonsense bun, nothing at all about her seemed royal. She shifted her weight from one side to the other and pulled her shoulders back. That helped...a bit. However, not enough to bring a smile to her lips. She needed that smile for the soon-to-arrive dignitaries of the Earth Kingdom. Yue found it odd that the relationship between two great countries rested on something as trivial as a few sparkling teeth between red lips.

"Is something wrong Princess Yue?" Her chamber maid approached the vanity from the bathroom.

"No, Tula." Yue flashed a smiled. She'd found it, but it wasn't sincere. She gulped, fearful her maid wouldn't buy her lie and added, "nothing at all."

Tula returned Yue's fake smile with a knowing one. "As you say, Princess."

Tula tugged at the tie in Yue's hair gently until it loosened. Then, with one swift motion, she removed it. Yue's white hair fell in a cascade around her face and down her shoulders and back. Tula didn't miss a beat and began running the ivory brush through her princess' maine.

A sigh of relief escaped Yue's lungs. She hadn't even realized that she'd even been holding her breath. Her shoulders drooped down from where she'd been holding them tightly in an attempt to look more regal. She didn't know how her mother and father were able to maintain a constant air of grace and power. It was exhausting!

Laughter poured into the room through several window that lined Yue's bedroom wall. Yue turned her head toward the sound so sharply that the brush Tula was using was stripped from her maid's hand, and was left entwined within Yue's mangled locks.

"Ouch!" Yue yelped in pain and instinctively reached for the foreign object in her hair. She fumbled with the brush, trying to release it from her twisted mass of hair.

Tula came around the the side of the stool the princess was sitting upon. She knelt down, took her ward's shaky hands, and placed them calmly onto Yue's lap. It took only a moment for her dexterous fingers to pull the brush free. She returned to her duties silently.

The quietness that passed between them was in direct contrast to the hubbub outside the palace. And, although the children's high pitched voices were the only ones that carried far enough to reach Yue's ears, she knew - without a shadow of a doubt - that throngs of people of all ages were gathering outside the palace walls. After so many years of isolation, the arrival of Earth Kingdom diplomats was the most anticipated event of the year.

Yue looked down at her hands and bit her lip. She'd much rather be outside with the other children, free and at ease. Sadly, from this day forward her station wouldn't allow her the luxury of being a child. She was an adult now. It was time for her to uphold her duties to the Water Tribe. Still, despite all the good things that her privileged life allowed, she couldn't shake the feeling that her childhood was being stolen. And it crushed her spirit.

"I wish I could be out there with them…" Yue looked longingly at the windows. It was something she shouldn't have said. But, she couldn't stop the upwelling of emotions. Tula had been her maid since she was in diapers. She would understand.

Tula sighed. "I know, Princess." She wanted to say more, to lift Yue's spirit. But, nothing she could say would change the responsibilities of her ward as princess of the nation. "But, you don't have to bear this burden alone. If there's any-" Loud, clanking boots echoed down the hallway outside Yue's room and cut Tula off before she could finish her thought. She looked toward the circular doorway expectantly.

Yue's mother glided into her daughter's bedroom flanked by a full security detail of Water Tribe soldiers.

Tula stopped her brushing and turned toward the new arrival, bowing deeply. "My Lady."

Yue's mother gave her a nod. "Continue."

"Yes, My Lady." Tula, satisfied with the state of Yue's hair, bowed once more and walked into Yue's closet. However, leaving the two women alone was undoubtedly her plan all along.

Yue didn't even bother trying to use a fake smile on her mother. She's done that and failed too many times to believe it would work now. "Hello, Mother."

Yue's mother raised an eyebrow to her daugher. "Dear, what's the matter? You look as if someone just killed your polarbear dog." Amusement resonated from each syllable.

Yue's lower lip protruded in a pout and her shoulders fell even lower.

Sheila laughed lightly and placed an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes. Very much so." Yue averted her eyes. "I'm nervous, but excited, too." She hopped that saying the words would help trick her mind into believe she truly felt that way.

"There's nothing at all to be nervous about." Yue's mother pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "The Earth Kingdom ambassadors will love you. I know it!"

Yue mumbled into the crook of her mother's neck with a whiner tone of voice than she'd intended. "It just seems like such a big step...Last night, all I could think about is what story you would tell me at bedtime. And today?" She squeezed her mother more tightly. "Suddenly, I'm expected to host foreign dignitaries? It's too much!" Yue felt the coolness of the tears slowly to streaming down her face.

"Darling. It's not such a big step. Look at it more like several small steps one after another. It's one small step for you, but one giant leap for the Water Tribe. We need this alliance. Now is your time to shine. I trust you." She kneeled down in front of her daughter and gripped Yue's shoulders tightly. Sheila looked Yue directly in the eyes. "More importantly, I believe in you." She kissed Yue on the forehead.

Tula reappeared with her arms full of clothing and accessories for Yue. Sheila stood up and took a few steps back so she could do her work. It took several minutes to get Yue into her royal garbs. Yue fidgeted uncomfortably under her mother's gaze.

Yue looked in the mirror once she was fully dressed. She didn't recognize the person looking back at her from the mirror anymore. It dawned on her, she really was an adult now. That fact didn't necessarily make her happy, but it increased her confidence in her ability to do what she had to do. She was bigger than just herself now. It was her duty to represent the Water Tribe well as its heir to the chiefdom. She took a deep breath and smiled into the mirror. Finally, it felt natural.

"Ready?" Yue could hear the smile on her mother's face.

Yue turned to her mother and nodded.

"The people await." Sheila extended an arm toward the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Yue pulled her shoulders back and strode confidently past her mother.

Yue lead the way out of her room and through the corridors towards the Palace gates where the ambassadors were waiting for her arrival.

Baby steps, she reminded herself. One small step at a time, just like her mother told her. It wasn't the fastest path to reach her goal, but it was the surest way.

Each small step she took would be towards the future for her entire tribe. She'd make sure it was a bright one.


End file.
